1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an adhesion test method using an elastic plate, and more specifically, to an adhesion test method which can stably measure adhesion between thin films.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor devices include thin films composed of various materials stacked therein. Recently, to improve the driving capability of semiconductor devices, high-k and low-k insulating layers, metal layers and diffusion barriers composed of new materials are being developed.
In order for semiconductor devices to be reliably driven, stable adhesion between thin films is essential. Accordingly, there is a demand for a test method which accurately and stably calculates adhesion between the thin films, that is, peel energy, composed of various materials.